


The Oberlin Sisters

by Girlkisser



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, Collars, Dom/sub, F/F, Kittenplay, Large Breasts, Leashes, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Mommy Kink, Sibling Incest, Valerie is trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28816173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlkisser/pseuds/Girlkisser
Relationships: Valerie Oberlin & Vera Oberlin, Vera Oberlin/Valerie Oberlin
Kudos: 12





	The Oberlin Sisters

Valerie laid stretched out on the couch, yawning. It was pretty early in the morning, for her at least. Her parents were out, so Valerie had a pretty clear idea on how she wanted to spend the day. That is to say, letting out some of the frustration she's been building up. 

Valerie briefly considered if she should do this down here, considering her sister could wake up at anytime, or hell could be awake now and come in at anytime. But, as she thought this, her boner became increasingly obvious through her jeans. Valerie sighed, and began pulling her jeans down. 

She would be done soon enough, besides. This has been building for a few days, but Valerie's been so busy between her shop and family and friends she hasn't had any true alone time. Valerie pulled her panties down next, both them and her jeans hanging around her knees. She reached forward to feel her dick, biting her lip as she began to gently stroke it. Truthfully, this didn't compare to having to shoved into Vicky or Miranda or any of the girls really, but it was good enough for Valerie. Wrapping her hand around it entirely now, she began to jerk it up and down, muffling her own moans with her other hand. Valerie closed her eyes, and...

The image of Vera popped into her head. Vera, in all her sexiness, shaking her ass and gently wrapping her lips around Valerie, before beginning to bob up and down and... fuck, Valerie didn't care if it was wrong or her own sister, she couldn't get Vera out of her head. She stroked faster, being close around as she let out, "Oh, fuck, Vera..." before cumming over her shirt and a bit onto her face. Ugh, guess she'll have to change now...

Vera opened her eyes and sat up, only to see none other than Vera herself smiling and standing over her. "Enjoy yourself?" Vera teased?

Valerie didn't know how to react. She knew she was blushing, but her mouth just hung open. She quickly reacted, pulling her pants back up. Maybe Vera didn't see, no matter how ridiculous that sounded. "I- uh, I should um... get going." Valerie quickly let out.

Vera let out a small laugh, "Are you sure, Val? I mean..." Valerie watched as Vera pulled the top of her dress down a bit, "When these are right here?" 

Valerie was shocked now. She didn't want to say no, in fact she wanted to let out a very loud yes right now. Truth be told, this was far from the first time she imagined fucking her own sister. "Are you sure?" Valerie asked. 

Vera chuckled, "Mom and dad aren't here, Val. Come on." She said, before heading upstairs. Valerie took a deep breath in, before following Vera up. 

Valerie headed into Vera's room after her, where Vera was sat on her bed. "Now there's a good girl," Vera let out, patting her lap. Valerie caught a glimpse of something behind Vera, but took a nervous seat next to Vera. Vera shook her head, "You don't have to be nervous, okay?" She let out, before gently picking up Valerie and placing her on her lap. This felt nice, it felt... right for Valerie. 

Vera gently pet Valerie's head, smiling to herself as Valerie let out a soft purr, "I'm gonna take your choker off now, okay kitten?" Valerie felt a sense of extreme happiness at that word, kitten. It felt... so right for her. Especially from Vera. Valerie nodded as she kept purring, as Vera gently took off her spiked choker. 

"Um... Vera?" Valerie asked.

"Yes, kitty?" Vera replied softly.

"Is it... okay if I call you mommy?" Valerie asked, at this point dropping her usual disposition and giving it full to her sister. 

Vera smiled in response, "Let mommy take care of you now then, kitten." Vera reached behind her, and grabbed the collar and leash she pulled out. It wasn't Valerie's usual style, being a red collar with a bell attached, and a matching red leash hooked on already, but Valerie still smiled at the thought of it on her. "Let's get you out of these before we put it on, okay kitten?" Vera said, pointing to Valerie's shirt and jacket. 

Valerie obliged, quickly taking off her jacket and tossing it on the floor. She purred harder as Vera pulled her shirt off, gently feeling one of her small breasts. Valerie having only been on HRT for about 6 months, her breasts were still coming in, but that didn't stop Vera from feeling them up under Valerie's bra. Vera quickly pulled that off too, then snapped the collar on, fully making Valerie into her kitten. 

Vera pulled her own dress down more, exposing her large breasts to Valerie through her bra. Valerie was always jealous of Vera's, what, double D cups? She couldn't help but just stare as Vera popped her bra off, and her heart skipped a beat when Vera said, "Go on kitty, go get your milk." 

Valerie happily obliged, beginning to suck on the right breast, wrapping her arms around Vera's back. Vera pet Valerie's head more, enjoying the feeling immensely. Her kitten was so cute, after all. And this was a dream come true for Valerie, sucking Vera's breasts while sitting on her lap. Vera couldn't help but enjoy the jingling bell of Valerie's collar all the while. 

Meanwhile, Valerie was really getting into it now, sucking for all the milk she didn't care if she wouldn't get. "That's right, good girl, such a good girl, mommy's here to give you her milk." Vera cooed as Valerie kept going. Valerie could feel herself getting hard again, but she didn't care. She wanted to breastfeed from Vera more and more, switching to the other breast. Valerie had to admit she was enjoying this feeling a lot. 

Valerie pulled off her breast after a good 10 minutes of sucking on both, "Mommy, that was ama--"

Vera cut her off with the pull of a leash, "Kittens don't talk." She said coldly. 

Valerie had to admit that was a turnout, and mewed in reply. "Good girl!" Vera said, before gently placing Valerie onto the bed again. "Mommy will be right back, okay kitten? Stay here like a good girl." Vera said, before heading out of the room and down the stairs. 

Valerie stayed perfectly in her role, letting out a few meows but staying on the bed, playing with her own bell collar. When Vera walked back in, Valerie noticed right away the bowl she was holding. It was a black bowl with the word "Valerie" written on it. Valerie wanted to ask right then and there how long Vera was planning this, but Vera said, "I have them for all my friends, I know what they like." 

Vera placed the bowl on the floor, and grabbed Valerie's leash again, guiding Valerie to her bowl with Valerie on all fours. Valerie saw the milk inside, and instantly began lapping it up. Vera took the time to pull down Valerie's jeans and panties, leaving her dick hanging out. Valerie shuddered when Valerie wrapped her hands around it, and began slowly moving up and down. "Such a big girl too... aren't you kitty?" 

Valerie mewed in reply, finishing up her milk and sitting there letting out tiny moans and meows as Vera continued her handjob. Valerie couldn't help but completely give in to Vera in this moment. Which made it even more upsetting when Vera let go. 

"No releasing yet, kitten." Vera said, grabbing her leash yet again. Without words, she lead Valerie down into their basement. She guided Valerie to sit on the couch, before kneeling in front of her, pulling her dress down yet again. Valerie knew where this was going, but could only inhale as Vera wrapped her breasts around Valerie's cock. 

Valerie leaned back, moaning loader than before as she got titfucked by her s-- her mommy. Vera moved at a steady pace, wrapping her breasts all the way around kitten's cock. She kissed the tip a few times, but knew her breasts would be more than enough to make up for it. 

"Does this feel good, kitten? To have mommy titfuck you? Do you wanna release, kitten?" Vera asked, to which Valerie nodded. Vera wrapped her mouth around Valerie's cock, sucking the tip and sending Valerie over the edge, releasing into Vera's mouth and over Vera's face and breasts. Vera pulled off with a pop and giggled. 

Valerie was panting now, but Vera instantly moved to sit on top of Valerie, grabbing her dick again and placing it at her pussy. "We're not done yet, kitten. We're gonna go all day, okay? Mommy wants you inside her, and mommy wants you to feel good." 

Valerie nodded, and now was excited, because everytime the two would get moments alone, she knew what waited for them. and god damn if Valerie didn't like being her mommy's little kitten. 


End file.
